


A Goodbye Ride

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, It's dark babes, Somnophilia, use of 'Slut'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: After leaving you and Dean topside, Sam took up the Demon King mantle. But he still wants you, and will convince you by any means necessary that you still love him too.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Goodbye Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. Heck. If someone actually uses “but don’t you love me?” to pressure you into sex, knife-chop their throat. If they loved you they wouldn’t be pressuring you. If you haven’t read the warnings: read them. If you have: read them again. Alright, you’ve been warned. As always, feedback is super appreciated. Enjoy!

“What do you say, Y/N? One more night before I leave you topside?” Sam’s grin is all wrong. Lopsided. Sharp. Bloody from where you’d hit him during the struggle. And a half-step below a smirk. “I guess I should remove this,” he reached and pulled the bandana gag from your mouth, “if I really want an answer besides you glaring at me.”

Still, you refused to give him more than that. 

His eyes, formerly so home-like when he looked at you, took on an icy sheen. 

The handcuffs cut into your wrists where you rattled them against the bedframe. 

“Ah, ah.” Again, that smile. “I can’t- won’t remove those. Not until you give me an answer. Like a good girl.”

You sneered at him, hating how two little words could flush your skin more than two months of rage. “No. The only fucking you’ll get is from getting the fuck out of the bunker. You’ve made it very clear you don’t-”

“What? Live here anymore? Belong here?” Sam’s tongue darted out to his bottom lip. “I guess not. You and Dean didn’t exactly lay down the red carpet for the new King of Hell.”

Pulling at the cuffs again, you pleaded with him. “Sam, you don’t have to do this. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. But you gutted that demon and would have drunk her dry if we hadn’t stopped you. You’re not him. You haven’t been in years. Sam-”

“Shh.” His forefinger pressed hard against your lips. While his eyes raked over your body, he smoothed his knuckles across your cheek. “But I am. I believe I always have been. That dark secret of the family, the worse off of the Winchesters. Instead of hiding from it… I’m embracing it.” He frowned. “I had hoped you would join me.”

“Nope.”

“Right.”

It only took a moment for him to step away from the bed, looming over you. For a split second you thought he’d either gut you like a fish, or leave you there for Dean to find the day after tomorrow after racing home. What he did instead made the blood freeze in your veins. And it ignited want under your skin. 

Sam shed his shirt. That damn smirk made another appearance, knowing that he looked good, especially to you. A knife flipped through his fingers. He used it to cut away your clothes, careful not to cut you while you struggled. At least he left your bra and panties in place. But that only showed off your peaked nipples and wet spot all the more. He tossed the knife onto his floored shirt, far from your reach. 

“See.” He skimmed his large hands over your torso up to your breasts. “You do still love me.”

You grit your teeth to keep from moaning. “No.” Your voice sounded small, even to you. 

“Alright.” He shed his jeans and boxers before crawling over you. First one wrist, then the other, Sam unlocked the cuffs. You couldn’t go anywhere pinned under him like that. And you still couldn’t escape when he rolled to one side, pulling you to spoon your back against his chest. “My big brother’s not going to get back for a while. So we’ve got tonight.”

When his fingers dipped underneath your panties for your clit, you jolted. One, then two fingers easily tested how wet you were. It never took much with him. The fear of what he would do to you didn’t help either. You shivered against his hand. Distracted by trying to hold off your hated arousal, you missed him pulling your panties to one side until he was sliding into you one heated inch at a time. 

Sam tightened his arm around your waist. “Shh.” Finally fully seated, his thumb stroked your stomach. “Just go to sleep. This is enough for me.”

You fought it as long as you could. But the adrenaline dip and the exhaustion from the earlier fight eventually made your eyelids droop. 

***

It had all been a dream. Right?

Had to be. Because sunlight was streaming through the windows. And Sam was groaning in his sleep while you worked yourself onto his cock. When you were full, you started to thrust harder. Yet, soft enough not to wake him. Not right this minute. For this minute, you had him when he was still warm and pliable from sleep. 

He thrust with you in his dream, smiling as the sensations that made him gasp slowly brought him to the surface. 

“Well good mornin’ to you, too.”

“Mornin’ baby.” From the angle you were laying on your side, and with your arm pinned under your pillow, you couldn’t move much. But you were already so close. “Please, Sam. Please-”

***

“Whatever you want, Y/N.” Sam thrust in time with your need until your dream faded back into oblivion. 

No picturesque house. No perfect life with Sam. Nothing left of the dream but the nightmare of being speared on the King of Hell’s cock. 

“Wait-” You arched almost out of his grip as he reached a sensitive spot. It sent electric shocks through your body. 

He didn’t let up the sensual pace. If anything, he was beginning to heighten it now that you were awake. 

“Look at you,” he crooned. “Dreaming about me, baby? I’m flattered you missed me that fondly. Shh, don’t worry. You don’t have to dream any more. You can fuck yourself on my cock just how you like it. Come on. Just like that.” 

There wasn’t much that you could do. Sam was pulling your body down to meet his thrusts. The more you tried to fight away, to claw at whatever skin you could find, he just hissed in pleasure and moved faster. Harder. Finding your neediest places and taking advantage. Making you moan against the wills of your mind screaming to get away. You refused to call out his name again. Instead you chose to call him every version of ‘illegitimate son’ under the sun. 

“Careful, Y/N. That’s your mother-in-law you’re insulting.” He chuckled and nipped at your ear. “I checked your sock drawer before our little skuffle. You’ve still got the ring. You still love me. Still need me. Otherwise you wouldn’t be working yourself on my cock like the little slut you are. Right?” He thrust hard, making you cry out. “Don’t you love me? Come on. One last ride. Then I’m gone.”

As harshly as he had been pounding you, he stopped. 

“Unless you want me to stop now. Leave you hanging. Lock you back down until Dean get’s back. I wonder if you would cum untouched thinking back on your dream and wake-up call. Or has by big brother stepped in as your sexual outlet yet? I can always leave you for him to finish off.”

Cocking his head, he looked down at the tears dripping down your cheeks. He licked them away. “Is that what you want? To leave it like this?”

It was hard to breathe around the lump in your throat. “No.”

“Then what do you need, Y/N? Tell me.”

You couldn’t fight it anymore. Like he said, one last ride. Then you’d lose him forever. 

“Make me cum, Sam. Please.”

He kissed your temple. “Of course, baby.”

With that, he worked up his pace again. Used his fingers to make your eyes cross with pleasure. You canted and rolled with what he gave. Keened and panted with what he took. Toes curling, your body seized. Sam fucked you through your orgasm chasing his own. Already full with his cock, his release spilled around his length between your thighs. It made a mess of the sheets and a mess of you. 

Gingerly he pushed your hair out of your face. Placing a kiss on your cheek, he moved off the bed, making sure the sheet was still over your shivering form. He snapped his fingers like he’d forgot something. Cold metal clicked around your wrists. 

“They’ll release in the morning. You’ll have plenty of time to clean up-”

“I’ll never have enough time to scrub your fingerprints off my skin.”

He whirled around, eyes glowing with rage. With a breath, he was back in control. “Now, now. We’ve had our reunion. Now it’s time to say goodbye.” Another snap of his fingers and he was dressed. You flinched away from his touch when he reached to stroke your cheek. He did it anyways, leaving a kiss on your forehead. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

Then he was gone, leaving a hollow in your chest. 


End file.
